


Trust Fall

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, Poe and Rey communicating, Rey is a badass, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Worried Poe Dameron, honestly I just needed to write something after today, inspired by the new trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey wants to try a new skill and the only person she trusts enough to do it with is Poe.(Honestly Rey's amazing backflip made me write this.)





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> [edenofalltrades](http://edenofalltrades.tumblr.com/) said on the Damerey discord that she had a need for a Poe training with Rey fic so I decided to write little fic! 
> 
> If you haven't seen the trailer, I would suggest you watch it before because my words do not do justice to how badass Rey is. This is mainly based on the theory that Poe is flying the TIE fighter and he's helping Rey train.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!

“I’m not sure this is a good idea Sunshine,” Poe says with both his hands on his hips. “This could go wrong in so many ways.”

“It will be fine Flyboy,” Rey says and grabs one of Poe’s hand to pull him towards herself. Poe goes willingly and wraps his arm around her waist. “I need to know if I can do it.”

“Wait, you told me you could already do it!” Poe exclaims. “Nope, I’m not doing it. I’m not becoming a widower for this.”

“Please Poe, I want to do it with you,” Rey pleads and grips the lapels of his shirt so he can’t step back. “If anyone can pull this off it’s you. I remember something about a certain Poe Dameron being the best pilot in the Galaxy.”

“We split that title and you know it sweetheart,” he answers charmingly “I’m just not sure I want to test that title.”

“Okay then,” Rey sighs and starts walking away from him.

“Where are you going?” Poe asks, not moving from where he is standing.

“I’m going to ask Jess if she wants to do it with me,” Rey answers, teasing Poe by looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk. “I’m sure she will find my idea great.”

“I’ll do it!” Poe squeaks surrendering to his wife’s request. “I’ll do it for you.” Truly, he knew that she was going to do it even if it wasn’t with him and he knows they work well together. He would rather she do it with him than with anybody else.

Rey turns around and leaps into his arms, barely giving him enough time to catch her. She kisses him loudly on his lips and his nose. “You are the best Poe! I’ll go and get my stuff and we’ll meet up in the field by the lake,” she instructs him and jogs away.

“This better go well,” Poe mumbles under his breath and turns around to also get ready. “Gods, I can never say no to her.”

***

Ten minutes later, Poe is standing next to his X-wing, his helmet under his arm on the shore of the lake. Rey arrives two minutes later almost vibrating out of her skin with excitement. 

“So lets just lay everything out and make sure we have the same understanding of what is going to happen,” Rey instructs him. 

“Please do explain to me how this will work,” Poe sighs and leans against the hull of Black One. He truly believes that Rey will be able to do it, but he loves her so much and just the slight possibility that she could get hurt makes him hesitant.

“I just need you to fly your ship as close to the ground as possible and keep a constant speed. I’ll take care of the rest,” she tells him confidently, her warm energy making Poe relax a bit. Rey still notices his anxiousness and puts one of her hand on the side of his face. She sometimes worries that she pushes him too hard sometimes. She knows he would do anything for her and after not having a person that loves her so much and unconditionally like Poe does makes her forget their limits. “If you don’t want to do this Poe, I understand. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I want to do this sweetheart, I’m just a bit scared to hurt you. I can see that this is really important to you and I can agree that this could be a useful skill for you to have. I believe in you and I trust you,” Poe tells her honestly and turns his head so he can kiss her palm. “I love you.”

“I love you too and I’m happy we had this discussion.”

Poe kisses her before putting his helmet on. “Okay, lets do it. I’ll comm you once I’m in position. He claps his hands together and slips his hands into his gloves. He climbs into his cockpit and returns Rey’s little wave before lifting up and going to the other side of the lake so he can pick up speed. 

Back on the beach, Rey starts breathing in and out, finding her connection to the Force and the strength she will need. 

“I’m ready,” Poe’s voice buzz into her comm unit.

“Go ahead,” Rey tells him calmly.

In the distance, she can hear the engines of the X-wing. She waits until she can starts to discern the shape of the ship on the horizon to get ready. She slowly unclips her lightsaber from her belt and activates it. 

In his cockpit, the only sign that Poe has that Rey is on the beach is the steady beam of her blue lightsaber. He brings down his ship until the belly of it grazes the water, wanting to give Rey as much space as possible to move. 

When Poe gets closer to her, Rey digs both of her feet into the sand and starts running in the same direction that he is going. She feels the Force helping her move efficiently and when the X-wing is only a couple of meters away, she pushes off the ground and flips over the ship. She spins in the air and lands back on the ground crouching, looking as Poe deploys his S-Foils to slow down and land in the sand.

Rey lets out a deep breath and stands up proudly as she turns off her lightsaber. She hears the hiss of the cockpit and, soon enough, Poe is jumping out of it throwing his helmet on the ground and runs towards her. He gathers her in his arms and squeezes her tightly.

“Rey, Sunshine, that was amazing! You flipped over me like it was nothing! I could see you flip over me through the canopy!” He spins her around and kisses her hard on the lips.

“Thank you for doing this for me,” Rey mumbles against his lips. “You are the best husband in the Galaxy.” She peppers his face with tiny kisses which makes him laugh.

“We should train together more often if this is the way you thank me Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a couple of typos, but I was too excited and wanted to post it now! <3


End file.
